tu, yo, lluvia que mas se puede pedir?
by mitzuko
Summary: vaya.... en lime protagonizado x rina y gourry.... disculpen las pifias pero lo escribi con un amigo x msn..... enjoy!


estaba rina caminando x ahi cuando derrepende un hombre malo la agarro y la miro con fines malvados y pervertidos...quien mas podria ser que aquel ser malvado que se hacia llamar gourry, la pobre rina se dio cuenta q aquel sujeto era gourry y comenzo a mirarlo con otros ojos.... me refiero q ya no trataba de evitarlo sino q se acercaba cada vez mas... la lluvia caia y caia y rina se acercaba mas y mas a gourry.....quien la tomo y la llevo a un callejon en el medio de la ciudad, aunque la gente pasaba por las calles aledañas aquel lugar era casi prohibido y pasaba desapercibido para los transeuntes, asi que gourry procedio a...besar cuello de rina con pasion, en un momento los besos comensaron a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica,quien no se sentia nada mal... ella comenzo a sentir algo extraño... la lluvia en su piel... el suave viento que acariciaba su pelo, las caricias de él en su espalda...   
  
el frio que los cubria comenzo a desaparecer ...   
  
ella le pidio q se detubiera... era irresistible la sensacion.... cada vez queria mas y mas.. pero estaba asustada a la vez... quizas era él, ese lugar, o quien sabe pero algo la detenia...  
  
gourry no se detubo y continuo acariciandola mas fogosamente que antes, quizas que ella le prohibiera hacerlo lo hacia mas divertido... asi que continuo... ella se dio cuenta que él no se detendria asi que ella tomos sus manos que estaban en sus caderas, pero esta vez era ella quien lo besaba frenetikamente... algo en él la hacia desearlo .....aunq el lugar no era lo mejor y esa extraña sensacion de peligrosidad de gourry hacia q solo quererlo a él..... cada caricia hacia q una parte de su fragil cuerpo raccionara...tan frenetekimente se besaban que al cargarse sobre el cuerpo de rina apoyado en una puerta hizo que aquella puerta se abriera.... él sobre ella.... una mirada llena de emociones se cruzo cuando vieron que aquel lugar al cual accedieron era una bodega abandonada... juntos entre besos y caricias.. se quitaban sus inutiles ropas de sus cuerpos mientras llegaban a un escritorio donde en una actitud desenfrenada él boto todo lo que en el se encontraba, seguian arrancandose sus ropas mojadas, pero aun asi la humedad estaba en sus cuerpos, ella con mucha carisma lo puso sobre el escritorio mientras le quitaba su polera...  
  
y el casi perplejo de la actitud dominante q habia tomado rina. ella besaba dulcemente el musculoso torso desnudo de gourry q con esas gotas de lluvia lo hacian mas estremecedor ella rapidamente se quito su blusa...  
  
él la levanto y la sento sobre él que tambien estaba sentado, comenzo a besarla, recorrio su cuerpo desde sus labios hasta su pecho, mientras la dejaba caer hacia atras, en un gesto de lo que se sentia el momento puso sus manos en el broche de su sosten, el cual parecia trabado pero con suavidad este se lo quito dejando descubierto su pecho... gourry la besaba mientras ella habilmente comensaba a sacar su cinturon del cual de deshizo rapidamente, él comenzo a acariciar sus pechos mientras se besaban fogosamente,ellase acerco y susurro a su oido "hazme tuya"  
  
ya no habian escusas...estaban solos en aquella bodega abandonada deseandose mutuamente....   
  
asi que lentamente comenzo a poner sus manos en sus piernas, que empezaron a subir hasta levantar su falda, ella estaba ahora sobre él, sus cuerpos humedos estaban uno sobre otro, el puso ambas manos en el firme trasero de su pareja....pero rina sentia q algo faltaba....gourry preocupado por que su "entuciasmo" habia disminuido le pregunta q sucede... ella le dice q deseaba golpearlo gourry con una mirada provocativa le dice "veamos que hay en esas cajas" sin saber si por una mera casualidad o por una jugada del destino aquella bodega fue usada alguna vez para almacenar objetos "para dar placer"... asi que ambos prosiguieron a buscar juntos a medio vestir y por juegos del destino encontraron nada mas q un set de policia (q contiene un par de esposas, un gorro policial, un latigo[infaltable] y una camisa de oficial, ella se la puso, pero no la abrocho, tomo las esposas y lo esposo a una tuberia en un rincon de la bodega, se puso el gorro, tomo el latigo y se acerco a él lo tomo de la cara bruscamente y le dijo..." creo q has abusado de la ley no crees?".. le dio una cachetada..."creo q eso no fue suficiente" al ver el rostro insatisfecho de gourry, tomo el latigo y comenzo a azotarlo fuertemente."te gusta eh???" gourry simplemente asintio con la kabeza...  
  
ella jugaba con el latigo... y jugaba con él, estaba muy 'feliz' de poder dominar la situacion, ciertamente no lo sabia pero muy dentro de ella siempre quizo hacerlo, la sensacion de poder inundaba su cuerpo... se acerco muy sensualemnte con la intencion de besarlo, pero cuando gourry se disponia a hacerlo ella se alejo bruscamente y con una cara de malicia inmensa dijo "no! tendras q sufrir antes de probar".  
  
asi siguio golpeandolo... pero gourry le encantaba esa sensacion... aunque el no tubiera el poder..rina simplemente se acerco a gourry lo beso corta y friamente dandole "una pequeña recompenza" por su buen comportamiento.... pero ella siguio con su labor.... él emitia pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer.....  
  
luego de azotarlo por un rato dijo "ya es suficiente", se acerco para quitarle las esposas cuando penso que seria mejor dejarlo asi y... comenzo a besarlo.... lo extraño era q el no podia tocarla ya q tenia las manos atadas....gourry se derretia de placer... y rina tambien .... luego lo miro y le dijo " cambiemos".. le quito las esposas y lo dejo libre de hacer lo kisiera con ella...  
  
primero penso en esposarla, pero prefirio dejar eso para otro momento y prosiguio a besarla apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la blusa de policia, ella simplemente se derretia en los brazos de su amante... nunca imagino algo asi... solo queria estar con él para siempre....creia q eso nunca terminaria cuando derrepente....  
  
vio que bajo la caja donde encontraron el set de policia habia una peluca de marilyn monroe y un vestido blanco... asi que se lo puso y se fijo q habia una reja de ventilacion de metro justo al medio de la bodega asi que...  
  
se acerco a la rejilla y su vestido comenso a lenvantarce cosa q a gourry le extibaba... se acerco a ella y comenzo a acarciarla con locura y pasion a la vez.... era una mezcla entre fantacia y realidad irresistible para ambos...  
  
asi que casi como un animal se acerco y le quito el vestido, lo desgarro, y muy apasionadamente comenzaron a besarse, de un momento a otro ya se encontraban sobre aquel escritorio de nuevo...  
  
la ropa cada vez era mas innecesaria....  
  
la union era demaciado perfecta ambos cuerpos juntos, la luz era tenue.. eso hacia q las pequeñas gotas de transpiracion se vieran brillates y cada centrimetro era algo increiblemente deseable para el otro...  
  
asi que ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus atuendos, uno desvestia al otro, sus miradas ya no solo eran miradas eran invitaciones, la timidez ya no existia en aquel lugar, asi que el comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, un par de exclamaciones salieron de los hermosos labios de ella, luego ella procedio a quitarle los pantalones aunq rina estaba increiblemente deseosa por él, estaba asustaba a al vez... su cuerpo temblaba debilmente.... gourry al darse cuenta de esto se acerco tiernamente a su mejilla y dijo"no temas tambien es mi primera vez" asi que el ya casi desnudo, comenzo a subir sus manos por sus piernas, una vez mas, y le subo la falda a su amante este comenzo a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo... su rostro lleno d placer reflejaba todo lo q sentia al igual que gourry disfrutaba acariciandola...  
  
ambos estaban ya muy ardientes para ese momento, asi que viendo todo lo que habia pasado, aun gourry sentia algo de temor por hacer algo que pudiese molesttar a su amante, y tiernamente le dijo "guiame" suavemente rina se acerco a él..  
  
el terror la invadia pero el deseo tambien y paso lo inevitabe... lo sentia adentro ...dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, trato de simular un dolor inevitable... gourry preocupado, la beso dulce y tiernamente....  
  
mientras puso sus manos en sus caderas, ella subitamente comenzo a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo muy lentamente, pero gradualmente iba acelerando...  
  
ya el dolor se iba dicipando dejando espacio al placer.... ahora los gemidos no eran de dolor sino de gusto... gourry sonreia de satisfaccion.... ambos iban sincronisados en una danza de dar y recibir... y de una forma u otra iban llegando al climax...  
  
ambos gozaban, ambos estasban felices por esta union... ella sobre el y el bajo ella, ella comenzo a gemir él hacia lo suyo, los senos de ella subian y bajaban, luego de un rato los movimientos comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad ahora estaban abrazados, pero seguian moviendose, ambos estaban sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos...  
  
ya estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos y canzados.  
  
ya tranquilos se abrazaron y ella lo beso, pero esta vez no era un beso de pasion si no un beso de ternura y cariño....  
  
el cual es supo apreciar y responder... luego se les vio caminando hacia el atardecer mano con mano, y corazon con corazon 


End file.
